Absorbent articles, such as diapers or feminine care articles, are generally constructed from an absorbent member that is positioned between a liquid-permeable topsheet, which defines a “body-facing” surface disposed toward the body, and a generally liquid-impermeable backsheet, which defines a “garment-facing” surface disposed away from the body. Polyolefin nonwoven webs are often used in the construction of components and/or layers of the absorbent article. For example, the backsheet of many absorbent articles is formed from polypropylene nonwoven webs. While having many beneficial properties, it remains desirable to reduce the carbon footprint of absorbent article products by minimizing the overall content of petroleum-based polyolefins. To this end, several attempts have been made to use gaseous blowing agents in the polyolefin fibers to create a cellular “foamed” structure, thereby lowering the density of the fibers and in turn, the polyolefin content. Unfortunately, the processability and tensile properties of the cellular structure is often compromised due to the uncontrolled pore size and distribution. As such, a need currently exists for fibers and webs of an absorbent article that can have a reduced consumption of petroleum-based polymers, but yet can also exhibit good properties.